There is a growing acceptance of sexuality, as exhibited by popular acceptance of the near-universality of masturbation, and the growth of demands for sexual devices. Prior to these changes, many sexual aid devices were sold for sexual pleasure, although primarily under the euphemistic names and a pretense of providing massage services.
Modern sexual aid devices fall broadly into two classes: mechanized and non-mechanized. Mechanized devices typically vibrate, although there are types that can rotate, thrust, and even circulate small beads within an elastomeric shell. Non-mechanized devices, such as a dildo (an artificial erect penis, used as a sexual aid) to an erotic vibrator (a device often used to attain an orgasm by its vibration mechanism) are made from solid, rigid or semi-rigid materials in a variety of states and sizes.
Also, oral sex being an act of using the mouth, lips, and tongue to stimulate the female genitals became acceptable in many cultures. Oral sex is often accompanied by the insertion of fingers or a sexual aid into the vagina and/or into the anus, which allows simultaneous stimulation of the receptors in sexual pleasure zones, which many women consider capable of producing very intense experiences.
However, the available sexual aid devices, such as dildos and vibrators fail to emulate the human penis physiological behaviors, since they require manual activation and deactivation.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a sexual aid device, which emulate the human penis physiological behavior, which is automatically activated and deactivated when used on a human male body upon being in contact with the female sexual areas.
Other purposes and advantages of the invention will appear as the description proceeds.